In Imladris
by ScribeofArda
Summary: Sequel to In Mirkwood. Legolas comes to Imladris with scars that keep him from healing. Will Elladan and Elrohir be able to help their friend cling on? Or will Legolas drown under the torrent?
1. Chapter 1

In Imladris

_Technically, this is a sequel to In Mirkwood. However, I wrote this fanfic well before I wrote In Mirkwood, and it can very easily be read on its own. If you are reading this without having read In Mirkwood first, it doesn't really matter. In Mirkwood simply adds background to the story, but if it is angst you are looking for, then keep reading! _

_Warning, this is quite angsty, and whilst there are no injuries in this fanfic, it contains a lot of emotional angst. If you enjoy more the injury angst type of fanfic, In Mirkwood is a lot more focused on that._

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything. No point suing me anyway, as I have no money._

0-o-0-o-0

_The dance between darkness and light will always remain-_

_ the stars and the moon will always need the darkness to be seen,_

_the darkness will just not be worth having without the moon and the stars._

_-C. Joy Bell C.-_

0-o-0-o-0

In the gathering dusk, the two elves stood on the steps outside the Last Homely House. A warm light spilled out from the open doors behind them, bathing the empty courtyard in a soft light.

The light breeze rustled the hair of these elves. Even up close, it was impossible to tell them apart. Their raven hair whipped against their necks as they watched the road into Imladris.

Elladan sighed as the road remained bare. "When will he come?" he asked in exasperation.

Elrohir smiled. "You forget who we wait for" he said, chuckling lightly. "It will be a miracle if he actually comes uninjured."

Elladan grinned, pulling his dark hair back from his face. "Do you remember last time?" he asked cheerfully.

Elrohir laughed. "Aye" he said between breaths. "I can remember. What was the excuse again?"

Elladan chuckled as he started to pace back and forth across the top of the steps. "It was something about us, was it not _muindor-nin_?" he asked. "Something to do with the fact that…"

"…when he fell off the cliff, it was our fault because we had not told him _every_ detail of the path-"

"-seeing as we, thinking him a responsible prince, thought that he should be able to notice a cliff."

Both of the twins laughed heartily at this, before turning to watch the entrance again. Their forms were silhouetted against the warm glow of Imladris as night fell.

0-o-0-o-0

The horse plodded wearily down the forest track. Its head swayed with tiredness, and the elf on its back did not feel any different. Behind him ranged a small escort of guards, each sitting gracefully in the saddle.

He sat slumped on his charger's back, his long blond hair dangling limply around his face. He shifted suddenly, raising his head as his horse's hooves hit the stone of the entrance. His guard spread out behind him, and he waved for them to dismount and sort themselves out.

Legolas looked up through eyes that glittered with something more than just weariness. He slid off his horse, landing gently on the ground. The two elves now hurrying down the steps saw how he winced slightly at the impact; how his usual graceful moves were hindered slightly, and they rushed towards him.

Legolas barely had time to stand up straight before two black shapes rushed into him, sending him staggering backwards. Strong arms encircled him, and he looked up into the grinning faces of his friends, Elladan and Elrohir.

The twins stood back, almost examining him. Finally Elrohir spoke. "_Mellon-nin_!" he said cheerfully. "How are you? You are not injured, are you?"

Legolas found the strength to smile, and managed to grin back at Elrohir. "I am fine" he said in exasperation. He clasped both of the twins on the arms in greeting. "Mirkwood sends its greetings" he said formally.

The twins exchanged glances. Their friend never acted formally in front of them, instead preferring to lose all sense of formality whenever he could. They shrugged it off, putting it down to the long journey. Elladan turned and put his arm over Legolas' shoulder, pulling him towards the doors of Imladris. "How fares your home?" he asked lightly.

Legolas did not respond. For a moment his mask of composure slipping slightly. How could he tell his friends? How could he tell them how he really felt? No, he could not burden them with his thoughts. He must remain strong, though inside he felt numb.

Elrohir nudged Legolas when he didn't respond. "_Mellon-nin_?" he asked carefully. "Is something on your mind?"

Legolas looked up, trying to smile at the worried face of Elrohir. "It doesn't matter" he said softly as they walked through the corridors of Imladris, finally arriving at his room.

The twins detached themselves from Legolas, pushing him through the door slightly. "Get some sleep" Elladan said lightly. "We know you have a message for _Adar_, but it can wait. You look exhausted."

Legolas smiled, and disappeared into his room. He shut the door and leant against it, sighing deeply. He did feel exhausted, that was true, but he knew for certain that sleep would elude him again. He had not slept properly for many weeks.

Legolas crossed the room, discarding his outer clothes on the way. His weapons he laid carefully on the side table next to his bed. He did not feel safe letting them out of his reach, no matter where he was. His movements slow and cumbersome, so unlike the graceful elf he normally was, Legolas moved slowly onto the bed. He lay down, feverently hoping that tonight, sleep would finally come. He was safe here. He was not back in Mirkwood.

0-o-0-o-0

Elladan frowned as the door swung shut. "That was odd" he said.

"Aye" agreed Elrohir. They turned and made their way down the hall to where their two rooms were. Elladan's was first, and Elladan held open the door for Elrohir as they both went inside.

Elrohir crouched down to put another log on the fire. It spat, the flames licking the ashy stone behind it. He sighed and looked up at Elladan, who was sitting on the bed.

"What do you think is the matter?" he asked softly.

Elladan shrugged. "I don't know. I'd like to think he is just tired, but…"

"We have seen him tired before" said Elrohir, coming to sit in a chair opposite the bed. "And this is more."

"Did you notice it when he dismounted?" asked Elladan.

Elrohir sighed. "I thought I'd imagined it" he murmured. "Old injuries?"

"Old" agreed Elladan. "Yet fresh enough to cause him stiffness. Thranduil would not have let him come to us if Legolas was in any kind of danger, so they cannot be new injuries."

"Aye" said Elrohir softly. "Yet if they are old, why have they not healed? If they have not healed, why is he here now? A few more weeks would not have been hard to wait for."

Elladan chuckled. "Maybe he is just so desperate to see us again; he had to come as soon as he could."

Elrohir sighed, and threw a cushion from his chair at Elladan. "Be serious, brother. Something is wrong."

"But, something is wrong with _Legolas_" said Elladan. "You know how he gets when it's involving injuries. He never tells anyone until he is on the point of collapse."

"Remember when he just turned up in Imladris?" asked Elrohir. "On the back of a horse?"

"Aye, I do" said Elladan. "You forgot to add unconscious, by the way."

"And seriously wounded."

"Aye" murmured Elladan. "He has always been so proud. For him to look like he looks now, for those shadows to sit underneath his eyes…"

"It must be more than mere injuries" finished Elrohir. "Injuries have never done this to him before. It must be something else."

"Aye, but what?" asked Elladan. "You don't think…?"

"Nay, I don't" said Elrohir. "But maybe something along those lines, yes. You have seen Mirkwood. It gets darker by the day."

"Aye" said Elladan thoughtfully. "I suppose it does. And there is no Vilya in Mirkwood, unfortunately."

"We can try to get the story out of Legolas" said Elrohir. "But I don't know how stubborn he will be about it. It might be problematic."

"But we can try" said Elladan. "He is our friend. We have to try."

0-o-0-o-0

The sun filtered in through the high windows in the room of Imladris. It glinted off the blades of two knives, laid unsheathed by the side of a bed.

A figure in the bed stirred. Coming fully to wake, his hand instantly closed around the handle of one knife, before he shook his head. He was in Imladris. There was no danger here.

Legolas sighed and got out of bed, the scars across his back and side protesting as he did so. He ran a hand through his long hair and looked in the mirror.

He had hardly slept, again. Only towards the end of the night, as his battered body gave in to the pull of sleep, did he give in and let his mind drift off. When that happened it was alright. He was too tired to dream, too tired to do anything but fall into the black pit of sleep. But when he tried to sleep properly, Every time he tried, he saw…

He shuddered. No, it would not do to dwell on such images like the ones that plagued him in his dreams. He saw them enough when he was sleeping. He did not have to relive the moments when he was awake as well.

Quickly he dressed, pulling on his usual green tunic and leggings, and his soft boots. Legolas pulled back his hair, redoing the plait going down the back. He needed to keep up appearances. He could not let Elladan and Elrohir see. He could not let them know how far he had fallen.

A soft knock came at the door and Legolas straightened, putting a smile on his face. He opened the door. "Morning" he said softly.

"Morning" replied Elladan with a grin. "Breakfast is being served soon. Are you ready?"

"Aye" said Legolas, stepping out the door. He suddenly stopped. "Wait, the message. Hold on." He disappeared back into the room and came out a moment later, clutching a rolled piece of parchment, sealed with the insignia of Mirkwood.

"For your father" he explained. "A message about the current state of defences in Mirkwood."

Elrohir saw a chance. "And how is Mirkwood, _mellon-nin_?" he asked as they made their way down the corridor towards the stairs.

Legolas froze for a second. What could he say? What could he tell them that would not arouse suspicion?

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged glances as Legolas paused. Elladan raised one eyebrow, and Elrohir nodded in reply. Ever since they had been young elflings, the twins had been able to communicate mainly by looks. It had infuriated many elves in Imladris when they were young.

"Legolas?" asked Elladan, touching his friend lightly on the arm. "How is your home?"

Legolas unfroze. "It is alright" he said softly.

"Any elaborations?" asked Elrohir with a chuckle. "Normally you have some sort of story for us, don't you? Last time you told us of your captains and the incident with the Enchanted River."

Elladan laughed at the memory, and even Legolas managed to crack a smile, though it disappeared rather fast. "No, I don't have any stories" he said, trying to speak lightly with a smile on his face. "Not a huge amount of import has happened recently."

Elladan frowned. "Legolas, we can see something is wrong" he said slowly. "Will you speak to us?"

Inside, Legolas' heart was pounding. They know, he thought. Ai Valar, they know. But how much do they know? Are they just guessing?

He managed to keep his face calm, and shook his head. "There is not much wrong" he said. "I am tired from the journey, and the patrols in Mirkwood have been relentless, but there is nothing wrong."

His body begged to differ, as one of the scars flared up on his side. Legolas managed to stop his hand from going to it, and forced himself to relax and smile.

Elrohir shook his head. "Something is wrong" he said. "Will you not talk to us? We want to help."

"There is nothing to help with" said Legolas. Inside he was starting to get slightly annoyed. The twins had seen through him, and now he was worried, worried that they would see how damaged and weak he was. How could he explain what had happened? How could he explain all those questions he had answered in his head, and how each answer seemed more and more futile than the last?

He could not, so he forced a smile and shook his head. "Come, let us go to breakfast. There is nothing wrong. I am fine."

Elladan and Elrohir were not satisfied, but they stopped asking. As Legolas walked into the hall in front of them, they exchanged looks again.

He was not fine, and something was wrong.

_To Be Continued_

_Well, something is obviously wrong! (Even more obvious if you come to this having read In Mirkwood, but Elladan and Elrohir don't know that). Next chapter will be up tomorrow._

_Please review- it really does make my happy. If anyone even wants to have a conversation about LOTR, I would love to chat with you :)_


	2. Chapter 2

In Imladris- Chapter 2

_Has a momentary panic when my internet went down, but it's all ok now! Phew! Next chapter here, with things maybe getting a little bit hairier. Also featuring the introduction of Elrond and Glorfindel!_

_Disclaimer: see Chapter 1_

Legolas bowed as he approached the table in the hall, Elladan and Elrohir behind him. "My Lord Elrond" he said in greetings.

"_Mae govannen _Legolas" said Elrond, clasping his arm. "I heard you had arrived late last night. Was your journey long?"

Legolas took a seat at the table. Elladan and Elrohir sat either side of him. "Long" said Legolas, "but uneventful."

"How is Mirkwood?"

Legolas froze for a split second, before answering. "About the same, my Lord. My father sends a message with me. It contains information about our defences, though I do not know the details of the letter." He drew it out and passed it over to Elrond, who pocketed it.

"I shall read it later" he said.

Glorfindel was sitting the other side of Elrond, and leaned over. "I trust you will be staying here for a while _penneth_?"

Legolas forced himself to smile back at Glorfindel. "Aye" he said. "Until I may take a reply back to my father."

"Good" murmured Glorfindel. "Someone needs to beat Elladan and Elrohir whilst sparring. They are becoming insufferable."

"That is an insult!" cried Elrohir. "Bread roll, Legolas?"

Legolas wanted to say no, but he had to maintain appearances, so he took the basket of rolls and took one, breaking it open on his plate. He tore off a piece and put it in his mouth. It seemed tasteless.

He didn't want to spar with Elrohir or Elladan. He couldn't bear to pick up his knives. His bow he could still use, but even then images began to haunt him after too long. A scar on his shoulder twinged and he rubbed it absentmindedly.

He was a fine warrior, he thought bitterly, if he could not use a blade. But he supposed it didn't matter. No matter what he did he still failed.

He realised too late that Elladan had asked him a question. He blinked. "My pardon, what was that?"

Elladan frowned slightly. "I asked if you wanted to go for a rider later" he said. "Elrohir and I have to do some work in the library this morning, but we should be free after a few hours, and then should be able to go out."

Legolas forced another smile. "Aye, that would be alright" he said.

"Hunting?" asked Glorfindel, popping a cherry into his mouth. "Maybe I should come."

"And make us all feel insignificant with your stories of great valour and the like?" asked Elrohir. "Maybe not."

"Besides, there is little we can hunt right now" said Elladan. He turned to Legolas. "We took a large trip out a week ago. You should have seen the size of our deer!"

"I shot it" said Elrohir. "Brought it down with a single arrow."

"You did not" said Elladan. "I did!"

Down the table Elrond sighed and turned to Glorfindel. "What did you start?" he murmured.

Glorfindel did not reply. He was watching Legolas. Legolas, who had not touched any food since eating a small piece of bread, who had deep shadows under his eyes. Glorfindel was a seasoned warrior, and he could tell from the stiffness in Legolas' body as he turned his head to watch Elladan and Elrohir argue that he was bearing scars that had not yet healed.

"Something is the matter" he whispered to Elrond. "With Legolas."

Elrond watched him and noticed what Glorfindel had. "Maybe the letter mentions it" he murmured back. "But you are right, _mellon-nin_. He does not look…whole."

"Aye" said Glorfindel softly. "He has barely eaten anything, and I will bet my sword that he has not slept for the past few weeks at least. I recognise the look."

"I will read Thranduil's message" replied Elrond. "And if it contains no clues, then I shall approach him."

"Is that wise?" asked Glorfindel. "You know how…stubborn he can be."

"Is there another option?" asked Elrond quietly. Their voices were so quiet that the twins and Legolas could not hear them. Besides, Elladan and Elrohir were arguing about their recent hunting trip, and Legolas was listening, trying desperately to pay attention. As a consequence, none of them even realised that Glorfindel and Elrond were having a conversation.

"Maybe talk to your sons" whispered Glorfindel. "They could in turn talk to Legolas."

"I fear they already know something is wrong" replied Elrond in a soft voice. "Look how they glance at him."

Glorfindel watched them, and then nodded. "It would be hard not to notice something" he murmured.

"Aye" said Elrond. "We better hope that whatever it is, Legolas' stay in Imladris will help."

0-o-0-o-0

Elrond sighed, and ran his face over his hand. The soft morning light filtered in through the wide windows, but despite the beautiful weather, his face was troubled. In his hands was a crumpled piece of parchment, the broken wax seal bearing the insignia of the royal family of Mirkwood.

Elrond glanced at the letter again. Legolas had handed it to him after breakfast this morning. Only now did Elrond understand the haunted look in the young elf's eyes. He sighed, and read the letter again.

_To Lord Elrond Peredhel Earendilion, Lord of Imladris,_

_I send this letter with my son Legolas, in the hopes that you will be able to help him where I have failed._

_Legolas believes that this message contains important and vital information about the current state and defence of our home. He believes that I have sent him, as if this information fell into the wrong hands, our home could easily be destroyed._

_Whilst this is partially true, this is not the real reason that I write to you now._

_Our home is falling under the shadow spreading from Dol Guldur. Orcs and spiders now roam throughout the woods, and we are being pushed further and further back. Now our realm hardly extends to the elf path. It would have retreated much further if it weren't for my valiant captain. I speak, of course, of my son._

_It has been hundreds of years since the shadow returned, and my son first felt the bitter sting of despair, I believe. Ever since then, Legolas has fought valiantly against the shadow, often taking courageous risks to protect his people and his home. But as the shadow increases, no matter what he does against it, I see the spark fade in his eyes. His risks have become desperate, he no longer laughs._

_I suppose I should fill you in on what has happened recently. Whilst I think that his hope is indeed fading, he had been strong, fighting against the hopelessness. But last month, he took out a patrol into the forest. They had not even crossed the elf path before they were attacked._

_My son watched his patrol die around him. He managed to fight off the band of orcs before collapsing. My captain and his men found them a day later, their blood mingling with the mud and the dirt. Somehow, my son had clung onto life._

_I know Legolas blames himself for what happened. The guilt and grief weighs heavily on his mind. He saw more elves, more friends fall to the shadow, and although he fought with all his strength to save them, he could do nothing. His eyes are dim. I feel powerless against this despair that threatens my only joy in life. I know Legolas has not slept since the night of the attack, but every time I try and talk to him he simply does not reply._

_I speak to you now, Lord Elrond, not as a king, who must look to all his people, but as a father._

_I fear for him. I fear for my son._

_I do not feel so afraid of his death, for the Halls of Mandos offer peace to all who enter. I know that he will continue to fight, and although I worry constantly, this is not what drives me awake at night._

_I fear for what will happen to his spirit when the darkness finally overwhelms him. I fear that the life and light that once lived in him will be extinguished forever. Indeed, I am scared that I already see this light die in his eyes. I fear that my son will become nothing more than a bow and two knives in service to a failing land. I fear he will fade. I fear that I see him fading already._

_I do not believe that Legolas will be able to return to the safe haven of Imladris after this trip. Already, I am only able to send him with a small escort. We need all our warriors, and soon I will need Legolas by my side if I am to stand against this shadow. I am aware of how unbearably selfish this sounds, but I need him if I am to stay strong. I do not have the gift of foresight; I cannot tell if this darkness will lift, but I know I will need him in the years ahead._

_Elrond, mellon-nin, I beseech you. Try to help him see past the despair. I know your sons are friends to him. If you wish, show them this letter, so that they may understand. _

_Saes, mellon-nin. Let him rest, Elrond. Let him be at peace for one last time before he returns to our war-ravaged home. Above all, give him hope. Give him hope that the light will endure._

_Hannon le._

_Thranduil Oropherion, King of Mirkwood._

Elrond leant back in his chair, massaging his temples. This was grave news, and he could hardly ignore Thranduil's plea for help. He looked up as he heard the soft tread of elven footsteps, and smiled wanly at his valued captain and friend.

Glorfindel grinned as he entered Elrond's office. "See" he said smugly. "I told you that you would get a headache if you closeted yourself up for the day. Again."

When Elrond didn't smile in response, the grin fell from Glorfindel's face and he moved forwards to stand by Elrond. "_Mellon-nin_?" he asked carefully.

In response, Elrond lifted the letter in front of him and passed it over. Glorfindel read quickly, his eyes skating over the ornate script. When finished, he paled, and ran his hand over his face.

Elrond spoke first. "I fear the same things Thranduil fears" he said slowly. "After all, we both know what can happen when a _f__ë__a_ fades." He paused, falling back into old memories.

Glorfindel placed a comforting hand on Elrond's shoulder. "I knew something was wrong when I saw him this morning" he said. "But I never imagined it would be this bad." He sighed. "An entire patrol slaughtered, and Legolas himself close to death. It is enough to make anyone fall, even if the elf in question has not been under the shadow of Mirkwood."

"The shadow has grown even stronger" said Elrond. "I thought when there was the Watchful Peace that maybe we had helped Thranduil, but all we did was win him a little bit of breathing space, before the darkness came crashing back down." He sighed. "I do not like this, Glorfindel."

"Do not worry" said Glorfindel. "Legolas is in Imladris, the Last Homely House. You are here. If there was anywhere in _Arda_ that he could heal, it would be here."

"Yet I am still worried" replied Elrond.

"Do not be" said Glorfindel. "What has happened before will not happen again. Legolas is asking questions that all warriors have asked of themselves at one point or another. Trust is yourself, Elrond. Trust in your home, and the peace that can be found here."

Elrond stood up, gripping Glorfindel's arm in thanks. "Can you find my sons?" he asked. "I feel that they should know this."

Glorfindel nodded, and backed out of the room. "I will find them" he promised. "And you must not worry. I'm sure everything will turn out to be fine."

But as Glorfindel walked away from Elrond, he frowned slightly. Somehow, he did not quite trust his own words.

_To Be Continued..._

_If you are reading this and wondering what exactly happened in the events mentioned in Thranduil's letter, that is what my other fanfic, In Mirkwood, is all about. Providing my internet behaves, next chapter will be up tomorrow!_


	3. Chapter 3

In Imladris- Chapter 3

_Next chapter is up! Thankfully my internet seems to have sorted itself out for the moment, so I can keep publishing. Things are starting to get a little more conflicted, and next chapter will be angsty. I just can't help myself sometimes :)_

_Disclaimer: see Chapter 1_

_Thunk_

An arrow flew straight from the elven bow, its tip driving deep into the woven straw of the target.

_Thunk_

Another arrow buried itself in the centre of the target.

"Legolas!"

_Thunk_

This time the arrow went astray, landing on the outer edge of the middle circle. Legolas growled in frustration. One slender hand gently massaged his shoulder as he made his way to the target, seemingly oblivious to the two elves making their way over to him.

Elladan and Elrohir reached him at the target. For several moments, they watched as he struggled to pull out the arrow that was deeply embedded. Neither of them said anything as Legolas cursed softly under his breath. He flexed his shoulders, and the twins did not miss the slight wince that the movement caused.

Elladan frowned, and eventually just stepped forwards and yanked the arrow out in one smooth pull. He handed it to Legolas with a smile on his face.

The smile vanished when he saw Legolas' face, the deep shadows on his face and the little light that seemed to flicker in the silver eyes. He frowned. "Legolas?"

The blond elf shook his head. "I am fine, Elladan" he said stiffly, snatching the arrow out of his hand. He slotted it back into his quiver and began to walk away from the target.

The twins followed him, Elrohir laying a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder. He could feel Legolas stiffen underneath the touch, before the archer shrugged and his hand slid off.

"Legolas, what is the matter?" Elladan reached out and grabbed hold of Legolas' arm, pulling him to a stop.

"I am fine" muttered Legolas through gritted teeth. "Leave me alone."

"You are not fine" retorted Elladan. "Look at you. Anyone can see that you aren't." As he talked he waved a hand towards the target, where the arrow had gone astray. Legolas' jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Leave me alone" he murmured. "Just go away."

"For the Valar's sake, Legolas, will you talk to us?" This time it was Elrohir who spoke up. "Something is wrong, and we want to know."

"Just go away! Leave me alone!" In his despair, Legolas did not even notice that his voice had risen, and he was now shouting in the face of his friends. Both Elladan and Elrohir took a step back, their faces concerned, yet angry with Legolas for his stupid pride.

"Go away!" Legolas shouted again, and his seeming disregard for his friends caused first Elladan, and then Elrohir, to lose his temper.

"Ai Valar!" cried Elladan. "Can't you see past your stubbornness to see that we are trying to help? Legolas, stop being such a child and talk to us!"

At these words Legolas simply turned away, shaking slightly. Elrohir sighed and stepped forwards, putting one hand on Legolas' shoulder. "Legolas?" he asked hesitantly.

The blond elf whirled around, his eyes narrowed to slits of silver. "Leave me alone! I am fine! I do not need you two hovering over me, like I cannot take care of myself. You can't do anything, for once. I don't want your help."

"You need our help!" shouted Elrohir. "Look at you Legolas! Those shadows under your eyes, the obvious wounds that you are hiding. We know something is wrong, something is very wrong, and you have to talk to someone! You cannot hide it away like you normally do. You need to get over your ridiculous sense of Sindar pride, Legolas, because it is infuriating."

Legolas ground his teeth. "How many times to I have to say it to get it into your thick Noldor heads?" he asked bitterly. "I don't need help. I don't want help. Ai Valar, will you just leave me alone?"

"Fine then" said Elladan. "We'll leave." He turned and strode off across the fields. Elrohir lingered.

"Legolas?" he asked hesitantly, who had turned back to his bow.

Legolas did not even look round. "Leave, Elrohir" he murmured. "Just leave."

Elrohir sighed and rolled his eyes. He turned and followed his brother, leaving Legolas alone on the field.

Legolas felt like screaming. Instead he calmly checked the fletching on his arrows, his nimble fingers swiftly correcting errors that would affect its flight. They wouldn't get it, he told himself again and again. That is why I shouted at them. They wouldn't understand if I told them what was wrong, and then I would just be as alone as before.

And you don't want to burden them, thought another voice in his head. You don't want to add to their worries. Legolas knew well the trials the twins had been through with their mother, and he didn't want to make them worry. He had to appear strong for them. He had to keep the mask up.

Letting it drop, letting them see everything that was screaming in his head, that would be a mistake. It would solve nothing, only multiply the worries that Elladan and Elrohir already had. And Legolas didn't want to do that. Better to keep quiet, to let them calm down, and to keep up the pretences. That was why he had shouted at them, to stop them finding out. That was the reason.

Then why, Legolas thought, as he corrected the fletching on another arrow, why did he feel so guilty?

0-o-0-o-0

A while later, Legolas was sitting on the grass, staring at nothing. His knives were in his laps, but he could not bring himself to use them. Not without so many…images…returning. A lithe shape suddenly dropped down next to him.

Glorfindel waved his hand as Legolas made to stand and greet him. "Please" he said. "Do not use up any energy for me." He studied Legolas as the elf sat back down. "How have you been faring?"

Legolas simply shrugged, so Glorfindel took it upon himself to answer. "Let me guess" he said. "You cannot sleep at night. You lie awake, and every time you drift into the paths of dreams, they turn to nightmares. You cannot get rid of the images in your head. You do not want to eat. You do not want to rest. You cannot bring yourself to use your weapons, at least not your knives, in fear of what you will see. You are numb inside, aren't you?"

Legolas dropped his knives as the older elf's words spun in his head. He looked up in surprise. "How…?"

Glorfindel picked up the knives, running his hands across them. "I have been on _Arda_ for a long time. I know what despair looks like. I know what it looks like when an elf begins to lose themselves in their darkness."

Glorfindel smiled slightly at Legolas' confused face. "I know what happened" he said slowly. "I know about the loss of your patrol, your injuries. I know you blame yourself, _penneth_. But you did everything that you could. Nothing that happened was your fault."

Legolas looked up at Glorfindel, but his eyes were still distant. He tried to smile, but the same…feelings still sat deep inside of him. It wasn't the point, he thought, that it was not his fault. He knew that. But he had fought as hard as he could, and still they had died.

Glorfindel sighed. "I understand you do not want to talk, and maybe I am not the best person to talk to" he said. "I have seen too much. But you have to speak up, Legolas, or it will consume you."

Legolas was silent, and Glorfindel sighed. "Speak to someone" he said. "I know the types of things that plague you, _penneth_. I have seen it all before, and you are not weak for questioning what it is you are doing. Ai Valar, I have done the same countless times. But the important thing is that I am still here. You are not going anywhere. I don't think Elladan and Elrohir will let you."

At those names Legolas grimaced. "They…"

"Are trying to help" said Glorfindel, "but they have short tempers sometimes, especially when they are reminded of painful events that have passed. Elladan and Elrohir still cannot forget their mother's torment in the dens of the orcs. Now they worry that they will be powerless to help you, and it angers them."

Legolas nodded again. He got to his feet, wincing slightly as the movement pulled at his scars. "I…am going into the woods" he said. "Maybe I will find some rest there."

Glorfindel nodded. "I hope you do" he said. He stood up. "I shall leave, for I have things I must see to. But someone needs to hear you speak. You are in Imladris. There is nowhere safer or better for you to heal. Remember that."

Legolas nodded. "Can you…tell Elladan and Elrohir I'm sorry?"

"They already know" said Glorfindel softly. "But I shall tell them nonetheless." He turned and left. Legolas watched him go.

He didn't know what to think. Was it that easy to see he was floundering? Elladan and Elrohir had just been trying to help, and he, like his father, like anyone else who had tried to help him, he had turned them away. He had angered them, even though he had not meant to. But did what he meant matter? Did his intentions matter, when the outcome was the same? Even if he tried his hardest, he failed. He failed everyone.

Legolas sighed, and walked slowly across the field towards the woods. Glorfindel was right, he supposed. He was not in Mirkwood, he was in Imladris. There was nowhere safer. Nowhere better for him to be.

Then why did he still feel so shattered?

0-o-0-o-0

The letter fell out of Elladan's hand as he stared at his father in shock. "Is this true?" he asked, hardly whispering.

Elrohir moved next to his brother, taking comfort in his presence as he gazed at the parchment with hollow eyes. Elrond nodded sadly. "I fear what Thranduil fears" he said. "I thought to show you this would help you understand what is happening to Legolas."

Elladan did not move, transfixed with horror at his harsh words earlier. Elrond stood up, and moved closer to his sons. "_Ion-nin_?" he asked softly.

Elladan opened his mouth, but could not speak. His stormy eyes stared into space. Elrohir stepped forwards to answer Elrond's unspoken question.

"We…we came across Legolas at the archery grounds" Elrohir told his father. "There were…heated words."

Elladan shook his head. "We left him. We left him, when we should have stayed and helped. What have we done?"

Elrond pulled his sons into a tight embrace. "You did not know" he murmured soothingly. "And Legolas will not hold it against you." He pulled back, and looked Elladan in the eye. "You are his friend."

The twins nodded together, and headed for the door. As they left they met Glorfindel, who smiled sympathetically. "He is in the woods" he said. "He says he is sorry."

Elladan's face paled. "It is I who should be sorry, not him!" he cried.

Glorfindel put his arm out to restrain the younger elf. "_Sidh_" he said. "There will be plenty of time to make amends. Do not go now. He is resting in the woods, I believe, and I would like to give him as much time as possible to try and find peace."

Elrond nodded in agreement. "Find him in the evening, when it starts to get dark" he said. "He will need you."

_To Be Continued.._

_This was meant to be a cliffie, but so I can end the next chapter on a very emotional point, I have cut this chapter slightly shorter. __Providing internet remains sane, I shall publish the next chapter tomorrow._

_Just thinking, if the internet developed consciousness it could quite literally enslave the world, holding all of us at its whims, making us do anything for wifi._

_That is what my brain thinks of in its spare time..._


	4. Chapter 4

In Imladris- Chapter 4

_Next chapter is up! My internet is holding on for now, thank the Valar._

_Things come to a rather emotional head at the end of this chapter, and it will get a bit angsty :) Ah well, if you are reading this you probably want angst, so here you go!_

The sun was just visible over the top of the valley as it sank down. The last rays slowly flickered and died, leaving the valley of Imladris dark.

Imagine, if you will, the woods in darkness, the leaves rustling slightly in a breeze, the clouds scudding across the sky. Slowly, the stars were veiled, and the woods became black.

Now imagine waking up in this darkness, high up in one of the dark trees.

Imagine the rustling leaves, and the faint dark shapes jumping out of the darkness.

Someone in that position, who had only just woken up, may forget where they are. They may forget that they are in the safe haven of Imladris. Instead, they may assume that they are home, in Mirkwood.

Assuming that, their thoughts may switch to the dangers surrounding them. They may reach for the knives that they always carried with them.

So what, I ask you, would be their reaction if they heard a rustle? A rustle that stood out against the sounds of nature. What would they do if they heard that noise?

Why, they would fall back on their instincts. They might reach for an arrow, or the knives strapped behind their quiver. And with that knife in hand, they may just drop from the branches onto the being that made that noise.

In a wood of darkness, you cannot afford to miss the mark.

0-o-0-o-0

Elladan and Elrohir moved through the woods, searching for Legolas. It was dark now, and although the twins were not worried, for they were in Imladris, they did not want to leave Legolas alone in the woods for the night. They wanted to talk to him, to help him.

Elladan looked around, about to call out for their friend again. They had been calling for him for a while now, but so far he hadn't appeared.

Elrohir muttered a curse his father would have been shocked to hear him say as he tripped over a tree root. He righted himself, but not before smashing his foot into a small shrub.

A lithe green shape dropped out of the branches, falling heavily onto Elrohir's back. Elrohir dropped to the floor under the body, and felt himself being rolled over. He tried to get up, but a knife pressed into his throat and he froze.

Legolas knelt on top of him, his silver eyes wide and unfocused. As Elladan reached them, Legolas jumped up and stumbled back in horror at what he had just done, his eyes clearing. The knife dropped from his shaking fingers as Elrohir stood up. Elladan joined his brother, reaching out with concern for Legolas. "_Mellon-nin_?" he asked uncertainly. "Legolas?"

Legolas kept backing away. What had he done? He had tried to attack his friend. He had pressed a knife to Elrohir's throat. He shook his head violently. "No" he whispered. "No. No. No."

Elrohir pressed forwards, grabbing hold of Legolas' arm. "Legolas!" he cried. "Legolas, _mellon-nin_!"

Legolas twisted out of Elrohir's grasp and spun around. Digging his heels in, he ran away from the twins, sprinting blindly through the forest. What had he done?

The twins exchanged horrified glances. Elladan reached out for Elrohir. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Elrohir nodded. "Just…shaken" he said. He looked around, suddenly realising Legolas was missing. "What do you think happened?"

Elladan shook his head. "I think he forgot…" he said slowly. "Being out here in the dark, he forgot he wasn't in Mirkwood. When he heard a noise, probably you, _muindor-nin_, he immediately thought danger, and attacked." Elladan shook his head. "I did not want to believe Thranduil's letter" he said slowly, "but now I fear for him as much as _Adar_ does."

Elrohir glanced at the trees, in the direction Legolas had gone. "_Adar _said that he will need our help" he said. "We have to find him now. Before it is too late."

The twins turned and as one, ran through the darkening forest.

0-o-0-o-0

What had he done?

The water twisted around him, tugging at him as he strode further into the river.

He watched the current, his head hurting from the maelstrom of emotions swirling inside it.

Guilt. Grief. Fear. They circled his head, stabbing him again and again. He swayed as the water reached his waist. The numbness had vanished now, and it hurt.

He wasn't missing home. A sharp pang of guilt stabbed him again. Every time he had visited before, a part of him had still been wandering in the beech groves in is home. But not this time. This time, he could not feel that part of him. He did not know where it had gone. He did not know if it would come back.

He stepped further into the water. Was this what he was becoming? A bow and two knives, in service to a failing realm. He knew he was losing his spirit, his life, but he could not do anything about it. He barely had the strength to keep fighting now; how could he try and regain the parts of him he had lost?

The grief came back heavily, and he swayed where he stood in the rushing river. He had seen his patrol slaughtered, and had lain there in the mud, his blood mingling with the dirt. For a day he lay there, until he had been found. Until he had been returned to his father.

Why had be doing it for so long? Why had he been resisting, fighting back, for so long? It was not that he wanted his home to fall; just the thought of that made the grief and guilt stab heavier into him. It was just that the fall, the smothering of Mirkwood and all good places was inevitable. How could it not be inevitable? Everybody died. Everyone always died.

Elladan and Elrohir had just been trying to help, Legolas knew that now. But in his folly he had mistaken them for the dangers all too common in Mirkwood. He had forgotten he was in Imladris. He had let his years of training take over, and guilt swamped him once again.

And now he was here. Standing in a river. He had just attacked his friend; he had held a dagger to his throat. He should just go. He should leave.

Legolas took another tentative step into the river, the water rising around his chest.

0-o-0-o-0

Elladan and Elrohir raced through the woods, following the tracks of Legolas. For once, his light elven feet had dug into the ground, leaving shallow tracks.

Elladan's eyes widened as he realised Legolas, in his blind panic, was running for the river. He quickened his step, and burst out onto the bank.

Elrohir skidded to a stop behind him, his face paling in horror. Legolas stood out in the middle of the river, the swift water flowing around him. His hands trailed limply in the water, and his body was tugged by the current. As they watched, the river pulled him from his feet and pulled him under.

The twins rushed into the river. "Legolas!" Elladan screamed over the noise of the rushing water as he dove towards where his friend had fallen. He reached out, and managed to find a handful of sodden tunic beneath his fingers.

Elrohir joined him and together they heaved Legolas onto the bank. He shivered, his body pale from the time spent in the freezing river, and Elladan pulled him into his lap, sitting him upright and rubbing his back.

Legolas started to cough violently, the river water spurting from his mouth. Elrohir held onto him tightly as Elladan rubbed his back, and eventually Legolas quietened. He opened his silver eyes and looked up into the concerned faces of the twins.

His eyes widened in realisation, and he struggled to get away from them, pushing himself to his feet and backing away from them. Elladan and Elrohir got up, their hands held out in gestures of peace. "Legolas?" said Elrohir quietly. "_Mellon-nin_?"

Legolas shook his head, eyes wide and staring. "No" he whispered. "No, stay away from me. Keep away!"

"That's not going to happen" murmured Elladan. "We're not leaving you, Legolas. You need us."

Legolas kept backing up until he was standing against one of the trees near the bank. He was still shivering. "No" he said softly. "_Saes_, stay away. You don't understand."

Elrohir frowned. "Legolas, I think we do. We know what happened to you and-"

"You don't!" shouted Legolas. The twins jumped in surprise.

"You don't understand! How could you understand? Your home is safe, is protected. Mine is dying."

Legolas paused, his breaths coming short and sharp. "You have no idea what it feels like, watching your home die in front of your eyes! For so many years I kept thinking I could fight it, that I could do something to stop the shadow. But I can't!" He pressed back into the tree, his eyes wild. "I can't do anything! I fight as hard as I can and still they all die." His voice caught. "Everyone dies."

Elrohir moved forwards. "Legolas…"

"No, stay away!" Legolas cried. "I don't… I don't even…" He sagged back against the tree, his eyes dark and empty.

"My patrol died around me" he said. "I saw them die! All of them died. I lay there for a day, in the blood and the darkness. My father tried to help, but I…I didn't…"

"Every night" Legolas said softly. "Every night I see their faces. All those who died in that attack, all those that I failed. I can feel the same despair that finally found me that day. I can… I feel everything that I once stood for fading away." He looked up at Elladan and Elrohir. "Everything that kept me going through this bitter struggle is gone. All of it."

Elladan made to speak, but Legolas cut him off. "I know what you are going to say! Of course I know- I know what I am on the edge of. I feel everything slipping. All I am is two knives and a bow. A machine, serving a land that is going to fall despite everything I do. I know I am on the edge, but I can't do anything." His voice caught; he choked on his words. "It's all too much."

Elladan and Elrohir watched in horror as Legolas slumped against the tree, shaking uncontrollably. The blond elf looked up. "_Saes_" he murmured. "I…I don't know what to do."

He slipped forwards slightly and Elladan and Elrohir rushed forwards. Together they grabbed Legolas as he fell forwards and gently lowered him to the floor. Legolas was shivering, his face pale. Elrohir pulled him up and wrapped his arms around him.

"Just stay with us, Legolas" he murmured. "You just have to cling onto hope."

Legolas shivered in Elrohir's arms. "I'm so…I…" A tear rolled down his cheek and then, like the coming storm after the first drop of rain, he began to cry uncontrollably. Elrohir tightened his arms and Elladan shifted closer as Legolas finally broke down and wept in their arms.

_To Be Continued..._

_Is that it for Legolas- is this him completely better?_

_I doubt it, or this would be a short fanfic. But things are beginning to turn around, and maybe get a little bit better. Next chapter will be up tomorrow, but I will be posting it later than usual (6pm UK time)_


	5. Chapter 5

In Imladris- Chapter 5

_Next chapter is here! Thank you to all of those who have reviewed so far :)_

_Things may be getting easier, but it is not all over._

_Disclaimer: see Chapter 1_

Elladan and Elrohir walked silently down the corridor in Imladris. Last night Legolas had finally calmed down enough for them to help him back to Imladris. As they had walked, Legolas had managed to explain more, though he had taken a long time. He told them exactly what had happened to him- the attack and all the moments after, the numbness and despair and the nightmares.

All Elladan and Elrohir had done had been to listen and walk beside their friend, nothing more. There was nothing more they could have done at that moment, no wise advice that could remedy the entire situation. So they just listened and let their friend talk. Upon reaching Legolas' room, the blond elf had fallen asleep immediately, and there had been no nightmares.

However, tonight would be a different story. As the twins neared Legolas' door, they heard muffled whimpers, and the sound of a thrashing body. Without hesitation, they burst into his room.

Legolas thrashed on his bed, the bedcovers twisted around him. His eyes were wide and unfocused and sweat clung to his body. The twins noticed that he still wore his hunting tunic and leggings, as if he was expecting an attack at any moment. His knives lay by the bed.

The twins jumped when Legolas cried out, twisting in a desperate bid to escape the horrific images. "No!" he cried out. "Pull back. Retreat. Run! No…..No. NO!"

Elladan rushed forwards and grabbed hold of the bedcovers, pulling them off their friend. Elrohir reached out and pinned Legolas down. "Legolas!" he called out. "_Lasto beth-nin, mellon-nin."_

Elladan joined him, and grabbed hold of his shoulders. "Legolas" he whispered soothingly. "_Sidh."_ Slowly Legolas' eyes focused, and he blinked, confused.

"Elladan" he murmured. He suddenly sat up and jumped out of bed. Though he managed to stop his hand going to the knife on the balcony, Legolas was tense, alert. His light tunic was soaked with sweat and clung to his torso. He still wore leggings, as if expecting to get up any minute.

Elladan and Elrohir watched him carefully. "It's alright, _mellon-nin_" murmured Elrohir. "It' alright."

"It's not alright!" shouted Legolas. "How can you say that?" He ran a hand through his hair and stood indecisive for a moment. In a sudden movement he barged past Elladan and Elrohir and started to walk swiftly down the corridor.

"Legolas!" cried out Elladan as the twins turned and followed him, catching up as Legolas strode down the hall. "Legolas, calm down."

Legolas shook his head. "No, no, I need… I need to get outside. I can't do this. I can't."

Elrohir sighed. "You can, Legolas."

"Those words mean little, Elrohir" replied Legolas. "Telling me I can do this does little, when I know I can't!" His voice rose again, and he quickened his pace. "I can't…"

They reached the doors leading onto the courtyard and Legolas threw them open, running down the steps. Elladan and Elrohir followed him and Elladan reached forwards, catching Legolas' arm and bringing him to a stop.

"You need to calm down, Legolas!" Elladan said firmly. "You need to talk to us."

"What good is talking?" cried Legolas. "What good can talking do?"

Elrohir sighed. "Legolas, _saes_. It's the only way we think we can help. We feel powerless, watching you, and we hate it."

Legolas paused, and something seemed to drain from his face. "Alright" he murmured. "We can talk. But about what?"

"Were you having a nightmare?" asked Elladan quietly.

Legolas was silent for some time, before finally looking up and biting his lip. "Aye."

"What about?"

"I don't…" Legolas paused. "I don't want to say. If I do, I fear I will see it again."

Elladan sighed. "See what?"

"Everything" said Legolas softly. "All those who died on that patrol. I can see the orcs coming again, see those under my command die again and again." He sighed and his shoulder slumped.

"I have seen it nearly every time I try and sleep. Every time I close my eyes, I can see the blood, the carnage that I saw in that clearing. It haunts me, and I can't be rid of it."

Elrohir frowned, and then turned to whisper something in Elladan's ear, who nodded. Elrohir left the group and turned to run up the stairs. Legolas watched him go.

"Where is he going?" he asked.

"To get something" said Elladan. He sat down on the courtyard stone, pulling Legolas down with him. "You need to talk, Legolas. You need to tell us what is going on in your mind."

"Why?" asked Legolas shortly. "Why do you need to know?"

"Ai Valar!" cried Elladan. "Because I cannot let someone else that I love succumb to the shadow. Because the last time that happened, Elrohir and I only just survived. I cannot watch you fall, Legolas. I cannot let you fall. I can't let someone else down, not again. I can't."

Legolas blinked. "Alright" he said slowly. "You want to know what I think?"

Elladan nodded.

"I am thinking" said Legolas. "That it is all futile. That everything I have done is pointless. I know it is not my fault, what happened, but that does not make anything better. It makes everything worse."

"I fought as hard as I could, and still the shadow won. Still the orcs killed my patrol, all those under my command. They trusted me, they hoped that I could do something against the shadow swallowing our realm. And I let them down."

Elladan listened as Legolas continued, his voice soft in the still night. "I cannot do anything, anymore. I have been fighting for so long, Elladan, and every time I pick up my bow and blades, every time I kill another orc, I wonder what the point is."

"No matter what I do they die. No matter what I do our realm recedes in the face of the darkness. There is not way to stop it, so why should I keep fighting anymore?"

Elladan nodded. "I understand, I think…" he said slowly.

"Do you?" asked Legolas. "Do you really? You live in Imladris. You are protected, your home is safe. Lord Elrond has the power to hold out against the threats of Mordor for a long time. In Mirkwood, all we have are the lives of our people, our warriors."

"Legolas, I am not a child!" said Elladan. "I have spent more time recently out of Imladris than in it. The only way I can sometimes stem the rage and despair I can feel is so hunt orcs until I can barely lift a blade anymore. You think we are protected? Try telling that to my mother!"

There was silence. Eventually it was broken by Legolas. "I'm sorry" he murmured. "I didn't think."

Elladan shook his head. "I can't tell you to stop asking these questions" he said. "Nor can I give you answers. But I can tell you there is hope. You can see it here, you can see it in the places on _Arda_ that are not yet tainted by the shadow. Your warriors will keep fighting, and for every one that falls, another one will step up to honour their memory."

Legolas hung his head and Elladan sighed. "Legolas, there are no words that I can say that will magically turn this around. There is nothing I can do, in all honesty, to suddenly make you see hope. I know how bleak everything looks. Elrohir and I have seen that landscape before. In some ways, we are still in it. It's a rough climb out of this pit, Legolas, and in a sense we will never leave, not until the end of all things."

"Then how can I keep fighting?" whispered Legolas. "I just…" He sighed heavily. "I just don't know."

"Neither do I" said Elladan. "Neither does my brother. _Adar_ and Glorfindel could probably give you some long winded talk, but they don't really know either. All I know is that you are still a warrior, no matter what happens. You can still fight. And I know that my brother and I can't wave our hands and make everything better. Even Galadriel cannot do that. But what we can do is be here if you need a shoulder to lean on, or someone to talk to. We can be your friends, and that is the most important thing right now."

Legolas smiled, and looked up. "_Hannon le_" he said softly. "_Hannon le, mellon-nin_."

Elladan grinned, and at that moment the door at the top of the courtyard opened and Elrohir came down the steps, looking smug. In his hands were three bottles of wine.

He came to where Legolas and Elladan were and sat down, handing over two of the bottles. "Enjoy" he said with a smile. "I think you need this, Legolas."

Legolas uncorked his bottle and sniffed appreciatively. "Vintage Dorwinion" he murmured. "Impressive, Elrohir. How in the name of Varda did you get hold of this?"

Elrohir grinned. "Snuck it out from _Adar's_ private store in his study. I took his keys. He was fast asleep; he didn't notice a thing."

Elladan took a gulp of wine and laughed. "Well you missed an enlightening conversation, brother" he said. "But I think the time has passed, has it not Legolas?"

Legolas took a long sip from his bottle of wine. He raised one eyebrow. "This is good wine" he said. "Very good. And yes, Elladan, enlightening conversations do not last that long when there is wine involved. I found that one out early on."

Elrohir chuckled. "Care to explain, _mellon-nin_?"

"I live in my father's halls" said Legolas. "We have a lot of feasts. With a lot of wine. You'd be surprised at some of the conversations that can happen when you get most of the realm in a room together and supply them with Dorwinion."

Elladan chuckled. "You have obviously not seen Erestor and Glorfindel have a drinking contest."

"Once _Adar_ joined in" said Elrohir. "That was the funniest thing I have seen in an age. Erestor drunk is hilarious. He tried to challenge Glorfindel to a duel."

Legolas laughed. "Please tell me Glorfindel didn't accept!"

"He did" said Elladan. "But quite luckily, neither of them could remember the pact the following day, so to this day there has been no duel."

"It was a pity" said Elrohir, sipping at his wine. "Watching Erestor fight normally is quite funny. To watch him fight drunk…"

"To watch Glorfindel fight drunk must be hilarious" said Legolas. "Though he'd probably still best us in a fight."

"There will come a day when we beat him" said Elrohir. "And it will be magnificent."

Legolas snorted, a very un-elflike noise, and Elladan laughed. "And that day will come when dwarves come to Imladris, brother dear!"

0-o-0-o-0

A shadow appeared at a balcony overlooking the courtyard. Elrond smiled as he watched his sons and their friend relax. Another shadow approached, and Elrond moved aside as Glorfindel joined him.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked wryly.

Glorfindel chuckled. "You forget, _mellon-nin_ that my room is near to Legolas'. I awoke when I heard him thrashing, but I thought it would be better to let your sons help." Glorfindel smiled slightly. "Then I couldn't help but overhear them. I think he is on the mend."

Elrond sighed deeply as he watched Legolas point up at a certain star. "I hope so" he said. "Hopefully the scars will start to heal."

Glorfindel nodded. A sudden thought struck him, and he turned to his friend. "Elrond" he said curiously. "How in the name of Illuvatar did Elrohir get your keys? You do know that they have your vintage Dorwinion, don't you?"

Elrond chuckled again. "They will not be celebrating as much in the morning" he said wryly. "As for Elrohir, I faked being asleep. I thought that they all needed this." He turned to Glorfindel. "You should try it sometimes."

Glorfindel snorted. "I have" he said. "And I have also tried the mornings after. It really isn't worth it."

Elrond raised one eyebrow, and shrugged. "Well," he said. "I would have offered you some of the Dorwinion I managed to rescue from my sons, but you obviously don't want it." He picked up two full wine goblets from behind him.

Glorfindel sighed. "Give me that" he said, ignoring Elrond's raised eyebrow and barely suppressed laugh. He took a long sip, and then turned to lean on the balcony as a particularly loud peal of laughter came from the courtyard. "Ah, to be young" he said dryly.

Elrond laughed. "Aye, _mellon-nin_" he said. "They will certainly have much less of a headache than us tomorrow."

Now it was Glorfindel's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Elrond!" he said in shock as the _peredhel_ pulled out another bottle. "We both have a lot to do tomorrow. I really don't know what goes on in that head sometimes."

Elrond laughed as he poured more wine. "Neither do I" he said, watching the young elves below them. "Neither do I."

_To Be Continued_

_Just as a side point, I am not advocating getting very drunk to forget bad things that have happened. That isn't a solution. But sometimes you just need some friends._

_Besides, the mornings after are not very enjoyable :)_


	6. Chapter 6

In Imladris- Chapter 6

_Next chapter! Probably one more after this one, maybe two if I have enough time to write more._

_I apologise already for the ending- I know it is a bit cheesy, but I couldn't come up with any other way for Legolas to say what it is he says._

_Disclaimer: see Chapter 1_

The sun rose slowly over the valley of Imladris, its soft yellow tendrils spilling across the courtyard. It touched the faces of the three elves lying in a heap in the centre. Three empty wine bottles lay around them.

One of the elves, his eyes wide and unfocused, began to twitch slightly. A slight whimper escaped his mouth, but before anything else could happen, another elf was at his side.

Elladan gently shook Legolas' shoulder. "_Mellon-nin_" he whispered. "Wake up Legolas."

Legolas shuddered, and blinked quickly, his eyes focusing on the elf in front of him. "Ai, Elladan" he said softly, still lying on the ground.

Elladan moved closer. "What is it?" he asked, his brow creased in concern.

Legolas moaned. "Headache" he whispered. He chuckled slightly as he looked at Elladan, taking in his pale face and deep circles underneath his eyes. He then twisted around to see Elrohir, who was still flat out on the stone courtyard. "You two aren't any better either."

Elladan chuckled, and then winced as he noticed the horrible pounding in his head. He turned slowly, and crawled over to his sleeping brother. Elladan gently leaned in close to his brother's face. Legolas pulled himself up and slowly moved over next to Elladan. "What shall we do?" he whispered. He didn't dare to speak any louder, or he was sure his head would explode.

Elladan grinned. "I have an idea" he muttered. He quickly explained it to Legolas, and then they both leant in closer to Elrohir.

"On three" Legolas murmured, bracing himself. "One…two…three!"

"_Yrch_!"

Elrohir sat bolt upright, reaching for a sword that wasn't there. He then slowly sank back down, clutching his head. He groaned. "Ai Valar" he moaned. "What did you have to do that for?"

Legolas stood up warily, offering his hand. Elrohir grabbed hold and pulled himself up, whilst Elladan clambered ungracefully to his feet. The twins leant heavily on each other, whilst Legolas chuckled with amusement.

Elrohir glared at the prince. "Don't laugh" he muttered. "It's not funny."

Legolas chuckled. "I have never seen you two this bad before." He stepped forwards and started to lead the other two elves towards the doors of the house.

Elladan and Elrohir stumbled after him, their feet dragging along the ground. "I don't see why he isn't as bad as us" muttered Elrohir.

Legolas turned around, slightly more gracefully than the twins. "Ah, _mellyn-nin_, that is because I grew up in my father's halls. Any elf that lives there has to have a great tolerance for wine." He laughed again, and all three elves winced at what seemed to be such a large sound. Legolas groaned, and clutched his head. "Although that does not mean I am immune to the effects of such a good Dorwinion."

Elrohir paled. "Ai, _Adar_ is going to kill us" he whispered.

Elladan shook his head, stubbornly dragging his feet forwards. "Let us get inside first" he said softly. "We can worry about the cons…cons….conseq…"

"Consequences" Legolas supplied helpfully.

Elladan nodded. "The consequences when we don't have to worry about a headache that feels like dwarves hammering at our skulls."

Legolas nodded, staggering up the steps. "Let's get inside" he said quietly. "I don't know about you, but I want to go back to sleep."

Together, the three elves staggered into the house in the first rays of the morning sun.

0-o-0-o-0

The brothers and Legolas had managed to stagger all the way to their room, and were now leaning against the wall, waiting for the spinning to stop so they could open the door.

Unfortunately for them, that was when they were discovered.

The pounding headaches muffled all noise, and none of them noticed the light tread of elven feet until strong arms were slung around their shoulders.

"Good morning!" Glorfindel shouted in their ears. Immediately, Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir clamped their hands over their ears. Elladan tried to run, but only managed to stagger a few steps down the corridor before his head protested. Elrohir swatted feebly at Glorfindel, whilst Legolas simply sank down on the floor.

Glorfindel smiled, inwardly wincing at his loud voice. Despite not having drunk quite as much as the younger ones, he still felt the effects of the powerful Dorwinion. Elrond hadn't even got up yet. Glorfindel hid his grimace of pain and smiled brightly at the twins and Legolas. "What a lovely morning!" he said brightly.

Elrohir simply groaned, joining Legolas as he lay slumped against the wall. Glorfindel's smile grew wider, and he tried to make his voice as loud as possible without hurting his own head too much. "I thought it would be a lovely day for a ride" he said. "Anyone care to come?"

Elladan groaned. "Alright, Glorfindel, you've had your fun. No, we don't want to come. Now leave us alone."

Elrohir smiled, happy that Glorfindel didn't seem to know exactly what wine that he had taken. He was sure he would have been dragged out on a ride, hangover or no hangover, if Glorfindel and Elrond had found out.

Glorfindel smiled, secretly relieved. He was sure his head would have split if he had done anything like gone out riding. He turned, and started to walk down the corridor, staggering slightly. His voice drifted down to the three elves slumped against the walls, who paled slightly.

"Next time, try not to steal the Dorwinion!"

0-o-0-o-0

"Are you ready?"

Legolas nodded, trying to stop his hands from trembling. He stood on the training fields of Imladris, his knives in his hands. In front of him Elladan swung his sword lazily through the air. It glinted in the sunlight.

Legolas looked down at the knives in his hands. He had not used them since the attack, though he had been looking after them as usual. He swung them experimentally, twisting them in his hands. He smiled. Nothing felt wrong; he knew exactly what to do, just like before. He smiled, shifting his weight into a better stance, and raised his knives. "Ready."

Elladan paused. It had only been a week since Legolas had arrived in Imladris. Already the scars had faded slightly, though Elrond had warned the twins that shadow still lingered on Legolas. It would take time.

Legolas chuckled and gently swung his knives. "Are you even listening, Elladan?"

Elrohir, watching nearby, laughed and Elladan growled. He raised his sword and brought it down in a swinging arc.

Legolas leapt to the side, parrying the blow. He swept his knives towards Elladan, who spun out of the way and then attacked again. For the first few minutes of the sparring match, everything seemed alright. Legolas' wounds were beginning to ache, but he was enjoying the sparring match, and the feeling of holding his weapons once more. He _could_ fight back.

But then things started to go wrong. Elladan, possibly forgetting Legolas' lack of strength, began to put more and more of his weight behind his swings. Legolas fought back, but he was tiring quickly. And then Elladan swung his sword downwards. Legolas, raising his knives, blocked the blow. And then the horrific images that had slowly been sinking into his mind bubbled back.

He remembered blocking a blow like this. He stumbled back, his knives dropping from his fingers. Elladan's sword, meeting no resistance, fell down, and it was only Elladan's quick reactions that stopped him from cutting Legolas. Instead, the sword fell forgotten on the grass, and both Elladan and Elrohir stepped forwards.

Legolas breathed heavily, staring at the knives on the floor in front of him. "I…I can't do this" he muttered. He shook his head. "I can't do this."

Elrohir crouched and picked up a knife. Spinning it so the handle pointed towards Legolas, he offered it to him. Legolas shook his head. "No, you don't understand…" he said. "I can see it again, see it all. I can't do it."

Elladan walked forwards and took up the other knife. "Listen to me" he said. "We understand. We know, exactly, what you can see."

Elrohir nodded. "After all, we see it too. We see it almost every time we pick up our weapons, every time we ride out. We see the orcs we have killed, the elves and humans that have died, that we have failed to protect. We see them all again, every time we pick up a sword, or string a bow. We have always seen it."

Legolas sighed. "I used to" he said, gingerly accepting the knives from his friends. "Before the darkness came, I still saw what my weapons did in my hands. But I never…" he shivered, turning his knives over and over in his hands. He looked up.

"When the Watchful Peace ended, I began to see how it would never stop. I began to see, every time I picked up a weapon, how the slaughter would not end, and how we would keep falling, again and again. I began to look at my knives, and see myself, a simple killing machine, reflected in the blades. And I believed it. And then…" He took a deep breath. "And then when my patrol was slaughtered, my worst nightmares came true. We can't win this, can we?"

He began to shake slightly and the knives trembled. Legolas locked eyes with Elladan, and then Elrohir.

"Is there hope?" he asked. His voice was not pleading; it was soft, and underneath the twins could sense what answer he expected.

Elladan sighed. "Ai Valar Legolas, I don't know. I like to think so."

"Maybe there is, _mellon-nin_" said Elrohir. "There may not be hope for some things. I doubt that we will win this battle overall, though nothing is certain. But I know that not all hope has to be big. Not all dreams of the future have to end with everyone living. If I believe in one thing," he said, glancing at Elladan. "I believe that I cannot give up, because we all have something worth laying down our lives for. Even if it seems small, in the grand scheme of things."

Elladan nodded. "I know you would fight to defend us, _mellon-nin_, or your father, or your home and people. Don't forget that, for Eru's sake. Ai Valar, it's all that keeps us going sometimes, knowing that others are willing to die for us. We have to be willing to do the same for them."

"I am sorry" said Legolas softly. "Sorry for burdening you with all of this. I never meant to…" he trailed off, his gaze going back to the knives in his hand. "There is little hope that I can see for our triumph, for all of us winning, or for things to be like they were before." He raised his head and smiled, softly, and the twins in front of him saw maybe just a flicker in those silver-grey eyes.

"But if I believe in anything, _mellyn-nin_" he said. "I believe in you, and I believe in my father, and my people, and my home. I doubt I will live to see the end of this. I will probably die, one way or another, though I hope it is spectacular." He grinned slightly.

"But even if I know I will fall, I will fall hoping that someone will take my place." Legolas smiled. "And above all, I believe in you, _mellyn-nin_, for that is what friends are for, is it not?"

Elladan grinned and Elrohir clapped Legolas on the shoulder. "Aye" he said. "Whatever happens, we are here."

"Unless, of course" said Elladan. "The thing happening gets us into trouble with your father. Then we will vanish until he had calmed down."

Legolas chuckled. He raised his knives. "Shall we begin again?"

_To Be Continued..._

_Well, things are getting better, are they not? There may be two short chapters, or one longer one left to publish, and then a few oneshots before a new multi chapter story :)_

_Thank you to everyone who is reading these words right now!_


	7. Chapter 7

In Imladris- Chapter 7

_Last chapter here, and is slightly longer so I could end it nicely, and not have a really short chapter at the end._

_Disclaimer: see Chapter 1_

The sun slanted into the room, playing across the deep green covers of the bed. Legolas sat on the balcony, watching the leaves rustle in the morning breeze. He sighed.

It had been two weeks since he had arrived, and he was gradually healing. The scars that covered him were fading, and he once again found joy in things, like watching the sun rise. He smiled, leaning against the wall. His golden hair flicked across his face and he scraped it back, pushing it behind one pointed ear.

The wind shifted, now coming from the south, bringing with it new sounds and noises. Legolas shifted. He could hear Glorfindel's voice nearby, along with others. And then a new sound made him stiffen.

The sound of clashing swords drifted on the wind to him from the training grounds and Legolas began to shake. His gaze blurred as he slipped from the balcony and stumbled backwards. The sound of clashing swords brought back memories and his vision swam, the scene from his balcony blurring into a bloody battlefield.

Legolas shook as he struggled with himself. No, he thought. No, he was stronger than this. That was what Elladan and Elrohir believed. He _was_ stronger than this. He could fight this. He would fight this.

The images froze. Slowly but surely they began to fade at the edges, until only vague images were left. Then they too faded, leaving Legolas gazing once again at the view from his balcony. He still heard the ringing of swords, but now they were just noises carried on the breeze.

Legolas smiled, clambering to his feet. He still shook slightly, but he stepped forwards until he was leaning right out over the balcony. Slowly at first, unsure of himself, he began to laugh.

He heard the sound of his door being flung back, and Elrohir and Elladan appeared on his balcony, their faces worried at first, then delighted as they saw Legolas standing at the balcony, his face lit with laughter. Both of them could hear the clash of swords from the field and in an instant the twins knew what had happened, and what Legolas had overcome.

Legolas grinned at them and pulled Elladan and Elrohir into an embrace. "_Hannon le_" he murmured. "_Hannon le, mellyn-nin_."

0-o-0-o-0

The knock came on Legolas' door early in the morning. The door creaked open and a raven-haired elf put their head around the door, looking into the room.

"Legolas?" whispered Elrohir sharply. "Legolas, are you awake?"

A groan came from the bed and the blond elf blinked, his eyes focusing on the figure by the door. "What is it?" he murmured, half sitting up on the large bed.

Elrohir grinned. "Still not quite awake, are we?"

Legolas glared at him. "Not when it is so early in the morning" he muttered. He slid out of bed and stood up. "What is it?"

"Glorfindel wants to put us all through our paces" said Elrohir.

"You don't mean…"

"Thankfully, no" said Elrohir. "At least, not with Glorfindel. We are to spar with each other."

Legolas groaned as he hunted for a fresh tunic. "That didn't exactly go very well last time, did it?" he asked.

"Aye, but you are better than then" said Elrohir, stepping fully into the room. "But if you do not feel…"

"Nay, I was jesting" said Legolas. "I am quite prepared to beat both of you. I just wish you hadn't woken me up so early."

Elrohir grimaced. "Sorry." Though Legolas had been sleeping better, the horrific images still plagued him every few nights. Luckily last night had been quiet, or Elrond would never have agreed to let them spar today.

Legolas found a clean tunic and pulled his sleeping tunic over his head. Slowly healing scars were covering his torso, pale lines standing out against his skin. Elrohir winced as he saw them.

"Are they…?"

"Getting better" replied Legolas, running his fingers down one scar running down his side. The puckered flesh was cool beneath his hands, and he knew that the wounds would eventually disappear, as it is with all elves. "They don't hurt anymore, they're just a bit stiff."

"Then I suppose you have no excuse for when I throw you in the dirt."

Legolas looked up as Elladan came through the door. "And what is your excuse?" he asked, getting dressed in his regular green and brown clothes.

Elladan raised one eyebrow. "My excuse for what?"

Legolas snorted. "You know all too well what I mean. Your excuse for when I leave you flat out on the ground."

"Hardly likely" said Elladan. "We all know Noldor elves are stronger, and don't have to resort to cheap tricks to win over their opponents."

"Just because I am far quicker than you, does not make it a cheap trick" retorted Legolas. He slipped his feet into soft boots and grabbed his quiver. "I'm assuming no archery?"

"No" said Elrohir. "Swords, or in your case knives, only."

Legolas grinned. "See, you are not too foolish" he said. "At least you don't try to say you are better at archery than I am."

Elrohir grinned. "Are you ready yet? Glorfindel will get impatient, and you know what he is like."

"Valar forbid we anger Glorfindel, the mighty Balrog Slayer" muttered Legolas as he pulled his knives out of his quiver. "Ready."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Elladan. "This is no time for your stubborn elvish pride."

"I am sure" said Legolas confidently. "I am a warrior, am I not? This is what I do. This is what I _can _do, isn't it?" He smiled. "All I know how to do. I can fight, _mellyn-nin_, and I want to be able to fight. After all, what am I if not a warrior?"

Elladan and Elrohir nodded, and together the three elves left Legolas' room to head to the training fields, where an ever-impatient Glorfindel was waiting for them.

The twice born Balrog Slayer was tapping his sword against his side as Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir approached him across the field. He smiled grimly as the three elves approached.

"All of you ready?" he asked. "Don't look so worried, you won't be sparring with me, only against each other. Elladan and Elrohir, you first."

He and Legolas moved to the edge of the field whilst Elladan and Elrohir unsheathed their swords and began a pattern of warming up, crossing blades repeatedly whilst moving in a slow circle. The real sparring match would not begin for a few minutes.

Glorfindel looked over at Legolas. "Who do you think will win?" he asked softly.

"It will be close" said Legolas. "They have very similar fighting styles, and besides, they know each other so well they can almost predict what the other is going to do. It leaves them parrying blow after blow, neither of them quite managing to get the upper hand."

"But eventually?" asked Glorfindel.

"Eventually?" Legolas studied Elladan and Elrohir, whose blows were getting faster and faster and they moved around each other, though they were still warming up.

"I would say…Elrohir" said Legolas cautiously. "He has a longer reach with his sword, and Elladan will have to be faster than him to get inside and lay his defences bare. As Elladan is unlikely to be significantly faster than Elrohir, Elrohir will probably be able to disarm him before Elladan can do the same."

Glorfindel nodded thoughtfully. "It makes sense" he said, "but you are forgetting that Elladan has the surer footing than Elrohir, meaning it will be easier for him to drive an offensive." He smiled slightly. "They are about to start. We shall see."

Glorfindel was right, for the twins stopped exchanging blows and bowed to each other, swords raised. In a flurry of motion, they began to spar, Elladan attacking at first whilst Elrohir defended against the swift blows.

Glorfindel nodded as he watched, occasionally shouting out to Elladan and Elrohir. Sometimes it was advice, sometimes it was insults, and sometimes it was hard to distinguish between the two. Legolas smiled as he watched the twins spar.

Glorfindel sighed, having just told Elrohir off for allowing Elladan to get behind him. Legolas was pretty sure Glorfindel had invented some new words just then, and not all in Sindarin. The blond elf knew how to swear fluently in Khuzdul and Westron as well.

Glorfindel looked over at Legolas. "Are you ready for this?"

"When people stop asking me that question" replied Legolas. "I am fine."

"I know" said Glorfindel quietly. "But I also know you are not wholly healed yet, _penneth._"

Legolas shrugged. "This is what I can do, my Lord. I know how to fight. I can't stop fighting, or else what do I become? What is a warrior without a weapon?"

Glorfindel paused. "And what of hope?" he asked slowly. "What do you believe in now?"

"I don't know" said Legolas quietly. "Honestly, I cannot see a way we will win this, but then I cannot see the future, or know what will come to pass. Either way, I expect I shall be dead before the end comes." He chuckled slightly. "After all, I have already had some close encounters. It doesn't really matter what happens to me, though. As long as I don't give in, as long as someone steps up to take my place, that is what I have to believe in now."

Glorfindel nodded. "I suppose that is right" he said. "For I too do not know how this will end. Yet you must have hope, Legolas. There will be an end to this, and it may not be the end you are expecting."

Legolas frowned and looked at Glorfindel. "Do you know something?"

"Me" asked Glorfindel innocently. "Nay, I know nothing. I just think the end may not be as dark as you see it to be."

Legolas raised one eyebrow, then let it drop. "I suppose you are right" he said. "I cannot know what will happen." He looked out at the twins sparring. "But" he said. "I do know that Elladan just let his guard down, and Elrohir will have him in a matter of seconds." He grinned. "I believe it is time I joined the fight, Lord Glorfindel."

And Legolas was right, as Elladan fell to the floor and rolled away as Elrohir's sword bit into the ground beside him. He glared up at his twin.

Elrohir laughed, and offered his hand, pulling Elladan to his feet. "Enjoyed that?" he asked with a grin as Elladan dusted himself off.

Legolas laughed as he reached Elrohir. "Don't be too confident" he warned. "I have been waiting for a long time to beat you, and I am not giving up the chance now."

Elrohir glared and Elladan laughed, picking up his sword and walking over to Glorfindel. Legolas swung his knives in his hand, the sunlight glinting off the blades.

"Do you want to warm up?" asked Elrohir, leaning on his sword. Legolas grinned.

"In Mirkwood, we don't let the novices warm up once they are advanced enough. In a real fight, you do not get a warm up or a practice run."

Elrohir's eyes narrowed. "There goes your last chance of me being easy on you."

"When are you ever easy on me?" asked Legolas with a laugh. "Now are we going to talk, or can we start? The quicker we start, the quicker you end up on the ground."

Elrohir chuckled and Legolas laughed, raising his knives to a ready position. He grinned. "Ready?"

And he was met with a blurred blade as Elrohir swung his sword. Legolas parried the blow easily and slipped around Elrohir, testing his defences again and again, trying to find a weak spot. The ground under their feet became churned up as the two elves fought back and forth. Sometimes Elrohir had the advantage, pressing Legolas back with his stronger, heavier blows and the longer reach of his sword. But then Legolas would move, and it would change, the lightning fast strikes of Legolas' knives pushing Elrohir back, rendering his longer reach useless as the blond elf tried to get inside his defences.

Legolas heard Glorfindel shouting, and a small part of his brain interpreted the words, telling him to land heavier blows, and telling Elrohir to speed up or…

He did not have time to laugh at those last words, though. What Glorfindel was doing was an old training trick that Legolas himself used often in Mirkwood. In a battle, a warrior has to be completely focused on the fight, but has to also be able to react to everything around him, including commands from captains or from the enemy. Hurling advice mingled with threats and nonsense talk at the novices made them listen whilst fighting.

A small smile began to spread across Legolas' face as he fought Elrohir, and he sped up, his long knives flashing again and again in the sunlight. Elrohir was forced back, and then, as he brought his sword around in a swing that would decapitate an orc, Legolas slipped in under his guard.

In a second it was all over. Elrohir was on his back, and Legolas had the dark haired elf's sword underneath his chin. He laughed.

"I told you" he said, pulling Elrohir to his feet and handing back the sword. "I said I would have you on the floor."

Elrohir chuckled. "I should have listened. Next time, though, I will have you."

"I'm sure you will" said Legolas with a laugh. He stuck his knives in his belt. "Not too sore?"

Elrohir grinned. "Not too bad" he said. He looked up as Glorfindel and Elladan joined them. "You? How are the scars?"

Legolas shrugged. "I can barely feel them." He saw the question on the twins' lips and sighed. "And before you ask, I am fine. I am alright." His hands flipped his knives over and over.

"This is what I can do. This is what I am meant to do, and this is what I will keep doing. I am a warrior. When we are knocked down, we get up and we keep fighting."

Glorfindel nodded. "Excellent. Now, how about some archery?"

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged horrified looks. "No!" they cried together.

Legolas laughed.

0-o-0-o-0

Legolas walked out into the courtyard, shielding his eyes against the brilliant sunshine. His bow and quiver were strapped onto his back, and his knives hung in their sheaths. Only a few days ago he had sparred against Elrohir and had won. He grinned at the memory, mainly at the surprise that had been on Elrohir's face when he had hit the ground.

Over the past weeks, he had started to heal. The scars had faded. Although the nightmares were still present, Legolas knew he was not alone. He smiled slightly. Elladan and Elrohir still checked in on him every night. More often than not, they sat with him after he had woken in a blind panic, keeping him company until he could drift off to sleep.

He turned as he heard the swish of robes behind him, and saw Elrond approaching, Glorfindel close behind. Legolas bowed his head in respect, and Elrond smiled.

"I am most grateful to you, Lord Elrond, for allowing me to stay here in Imladris. The Woodland Realm is in your debt."

Elrond smiled. "You are hardly in my debt, Legolas" he said. "I think I speak for all of us when I say we are glad we could help."

Glorfindel approached Legolas. Over the few weeks, they had become closer, Legolas often leaning on the old warrior as well as the twins. After all, it was not common to meet one who had fought in Beleriand and Gondolin.

Glorfindel clasped Legolas' shoulder. "Travel well, _penneth_" he said softly. "I do not know when you will next be able to return here, so keep the peace and light of Imladris with you. Have hope."

Legolas looked up and smiled at the warrior in front of him. "_Hannon le_" he said to both Glorfindel and Elrond. He looked around. "Where are the twins?"

A noise behind him made him turn. The twins approached, dressed in long travelling robes. Between them they led three horses, and Legolas frowned. "What are you two doing?" he asked.

Elladan laughed. "We are coming with you, of course!" he cried as he walked over. "You didn't think we would let you travel back without us?"

Elrohir nodded in agreement. "After all, this is _you, mellon-nin_. You can get injured even when there are no orcs around for leagues!"

Legolas laughed, the silver sound filling the air. The elves surrounding him exchanged relieved glances as they saw the light spill from his eyes. He finally stopped, and moved towards his horse. Mounting lightly, he turned and looked over his shoulder to the twins.

"Well?" he asked lightly. "Must I beat you again in a race?" Legolas made a face. "It does get tedious."

Elladan and Elrohir immediately sprang on board. Elrond strode forwards, stopping them leaving for the moment. His eyes twinkled as he looked up.

"Before you go, just one more piece of advice." The Lord of Imladris raised one eyebrow, and fixed the three elves with a piercing stare. They squirmed underneath his gaze, and Elrond relaxed.

"Whilst in Thranduil's halls" he said. "Stay away from the Dorwinion!"

Legolas laughed, and pushed his horse out of the courtyard, Elladan and Elrohir following close behind. Their laughter rang through the fair valleys of Imladris.

0-o-0-o-0

Thranduil sighed as he slumped elegantly in his chair. He was bored and worried. It had been over a month since he had sent Legolas to Imladris, in the hope of giving him some peace. He had had no news.

The King looked up as one of his advisors started to say something. He sighed again, realising that the elf was simply reporting on a patrol. It was not important.

His gaze flickered upwards as a young elf slipped through the doors at the end of the palace. He hurried to one of the guards and whispered something. The guard in turn approached the high table, bowing respectfully on one knee in front of it.

Thranduil gestured impatiently for him to speak. The guard looked up. "My Lord…" he began, but was cut off as the doors to the room were pushed open.

Thranduil watched carefully. Three elves, their clothes dusty from travelling, walked across the room. He recognised the sons of Elrond on either side, but it was not them who captured his attention. It was the blond elf in the middle, walking towards him purposefully, that drew his undivided attention.

Slowly he rose from his throne. He was vaguely aware of the gazes of his advisors, but he did not care. As if in a trance, he strode around the table, coming to a stand in front of the three elves. Immediately, they all dropped to their knees, bowing their heads out of respect.

Thranduil gazed down at his son, almost fearfully. Was this the same elf that he had sent away, in a desperate bid to give him back some hope? Had his last, desperate gamble worked?

Legolas raised his head, and Thranduil, seeing his eyes, rejoiced. A light spilled from his son's eyes. His son may have changed, and the light may not be as bright as it was before, but it was still there, unquenchable and fierce.

Legolas looked up at his father, overjoyed at seeing him again. He waited with baited breath, wondering what his father would do.

He did not have to wonder long. Elladan and Elrohir watched with brilliant smiles on their faces as Thranduil stepped forwards. In one swift movement, he pulled his son to his feet, and enveloped him in his arms.

Legolas sighed deeply, holding fiercely onto his father. Thranduil could hardly believe it. Finally, something had gone right. His son was alright. "You came back" he murmured. "Thank the Valar, you returned."

Legolas smiled. "Aye, _Adar_" he said. "I came back."

_The End_

_Thank you to all of those who have read this, and especially to anyone who has taken the time to review. I shall be posting a more lighthearted oneshot tomorrow, whilst I finalise the next multi chapter story. Hopefully the next one will be a bit longer than previous stories, maybe reaching over 10 chapters._

_I guess the point of this fanfic especially is that things can't be fixed with a wave of a magic wand. The bad things that happen in life will happen, and the effects won't magically go away. But there are always people there who can help, and sometimes the best thing that you can have is friends surrounding you. They don't necessarily have to try and fix anything, they just have to be there. That is what friends are for._


End file.
